


'Cause it's a long road to wisdom

by ehemfitz



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I don't even know what this is okay, M/M, Pre-Slash, That stupid helicarrier scene just gave me a lot of feelings and I had to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemfitz/pseuds/ehemfitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the real impenetrable suit. Or at least, it had been. Until Captain-fucking-America had called him out on the helicarrier, had spit every last one of his deepest darkest fears back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause it's a long road to wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of trouble shipping Steve and Tony because I'm a die-hard Tony stan (not that my fic reading habits show that I have trouble shipping them). The fight between them on the helicarrier just made it really hard for me to get behind the ship 100%, so in order to fix that for myself I wrote this. It was rushed and hurried and I don't think it's cohesive, but it's literally the first fic I've ever written in my life so I'm giving myself a little slack. Enjoy!

He wasn't expecting the apology to happen. Hell, he didn't deserve it. After all, everything he'd said had been the truth. He wasn't a hero without the suit. In fact, he was a pretty bad guy, all things considered. Sure, it was easy to spit that science experiment line back in his face, but Tony knew the truth, just like Steve did. He'd read the file. Steve had been chosen, _hand-picked_ to be the government's first super soldier. He'd been special before he had biceps that could crush steel, and he was _definitely_ special now that he'd spent time as a capsicle and managed to survive.

Tony, however. Tony was nothing but an unwanted, nearly alcoholic, fuck-up, who had somehow managed to create Iron Man. He had claimed in front of Congress, under oath, that he and the suit were one, but he knew deep down that it wasn't the truth. The suit was the good guy. Tony himself was just the guy that would cut the wire and brag about his cowardice, using the most successful armor he had- faux-arrogance and playboy bravado. That was the real impenetrable suit. Or at least, it had been. Until Captain-fucking-America had called him out on the helicarrier, had spit every last one of his deepest darkest fears back at him.

It wasn't until after the Chitauri had been sent back, after Thor and Loki had returned home, that Steve approached Tony about their fight. Tony was loitering by his sports car, waiting for Bruce to grab his stuff and get in the car so they could go do cool sciency-things together, when Steve came up to him.

"Heya, Tony."

Tony quickly schooled his features into a casual mask of camraderie as he threw back, "Hey, Cap, you off to help a little old lady across the street somewhere?"

Steve laughed a little awkwardly before replying. "Nah, I think the little old ladies can make it a few minutes without Captain America's help. I, uh, I was actually hoping to talk to you for a sec, if you're free."

Trying not to inwardly groan at the thought of having to stomach a talk about  _feelings_ , Tony just nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Oh, it's just. Well. I didn't want to get going without saying something, because to be honest I haven't quit beating myself up about it since, well, since New York, and I didn't want to keep acting like the air was clear when it definitely isn't, you know?"

Tony was about ready to make up an excuse and get the hell out of there before this went any further. "To be honest, Cap, no, I don't know. What're you getting at here?"

"I'm sorry, okay?! That's what I'm getting at. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said on the helicarrier. Well, I did."

Tony snorted derisively, about done with this shit, and moved to get out of there before Steve accidentally hit perfectly on more of the reasons why exactly Tony was such a horrible person.

Steve grabbed his arm lightly, quickly saying, "But I don't anymore! I was wrong, okay? That's what I'm trying to say! I was wrong. You showed that I was wrong in New York. You didn't have to carry that missile, and you knew you probably wouldn't make it back. And I know you like to act like it was no big deal, like Iron Man does stuff like that every day, but the truth is,  _you_  do stuff like that every day too. Iron Man can't do it if you don't choose to do it first."

That was it. Tony was done with this. "Save it, okay? I listened to the comm recordings from that day. You told Natasha to close the portal before I was back. I heard you. You don't give a shit what happens to me, teammate or no teammate, you don't care. And don't get me wrong, I'd do it again in a second, but you can't stand there and act like you care all of a sudden. I'm nothing without the suit to you, and even with it you don't like me that much, isn't that true, Captain? Losing a soldier is just in a day's work, isn't it?"

Steve looked guilty, then angry, then fucking livid. "There were civilians at risk. The entire _world_ was at risk. The fact that I wanted to make those ridiculous aliens go away has no bearing on the fact that I didn't want you to have to do that. But you did it. And to be honest, you wouldn't be the man you are if you didn't do stuff like that, even if you do it out of some ridiculous need for self-destruction."

And there it was. Tony fucking _knew_ Steve would somehow manage to get inside his head. Loki's cat-filled brain had nothing on his own, and clearly Steve knew all of the cats by name. Steve, however, apparently wasn't finished.

"We all do what we have to do, soldiers or not soldiers, and that doesn't change the fact that we're teammates at the end of the day. Or that we're friends," he finished, and the look on his face seemed tentative. He looked fucking _hopeful_. 

Tony considered. He knew what Steve had said on the helicarrier was true. But now, Steve had said something else that might also be true. Iron Man might have carried that missile into space, but Tony was the one who had chosen to do it. Tony had laid his life down in order to save New York City. And maybe, just maybe, Steve didn't think he was worthless anymore. Maybe he really did want to be teammates. Maybe not friends (let's not get ahead of ourselves here, and honestly, who would choose to be friends with the mess that is Tony Stark?), but teammates. And Tony could do that. Or try at least.

Tony put his hand out toward Steve, hoping to avoid any further bouts of "feelings" for the day. A handshake was manly but cordial. Teammates shook hands, right? Just as he was getting nervous, thinking, _Oh shit maybe teammates don't shake hands, fuck, of course I even fuck this up,_  Steve grabbed his hand in an incredibly strong grip and gave a small smile.

"It's been a pleasure saving the world with you, Stark."

"The pleasure's all mine, Cap."

Steve dropped his hand and nods his head slightly before turning towards his motorcycle. _Damn, S.H.I.E.L.D. likes to keep their super soldiers happy_ , Tony thinks, noticing Steve's restored vintage bike, before Bruce walks up and they drive off to Stark Tower.

 _Maybe Steve should have a room at the tower, just in case S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps him all locked up. You know what, maybe everyone should, considering we have to rebuild half the thing anyway...,_ is Tony's last thought before Bruce starts excitedly asking him questions about the finer points of J.A.R.V.I.S' car implementation.

Maybe, just maybe, having teammates is pretty fucking nice after all.


End file.
